La blague du bourreau s'est perdue dans les rires du plaisantin
by Mad-tea-cup
Summary: Notre histoire commence dans le mythique bar de l'As de pique, night-club le plus populaire de Gotham, dans lequel nous suivons les pérégrinations de notre héros principal, Jack. Étudiant et peintre à ses heures, Jack survit et évolue dans un environnement décidément étrange et dans lequel la folie n'est pas seulement que passagère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous prenne au cou... O.C
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bordel de merde. J'ai toujours détesté les clowns... Ces putains d'arnaqueurs sont toujours prêts à tout pour faire rire (ou faire pleurer) toutes les personnes qui ont la malchance de tomber sur leur chemin… Si par mégarde on leur tape dans l'œil, alors ces enfants de pute ne nous lâchent pas du reste de notre vie… Lorsque j'avais huit ans, il y en a un qui m'a poursuivie en voulant me lancer une tarte à la crème au visage et ce, pendant tout le weekend où la foire était en ville… J'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre des ballons en forme de chien qu'ils distribuaient dans les cirques ambulants passant à chaque année près de la maison… Mais une certaine fascination morbide m'a toujours poussée à m'en procurer un, comme les autres enfants le faisaient. Quelle grossière erreur! Ces monstres nous traquaient jusque dans les plus sordides des ruelles pour nous harceler avec leurs farces démentes et complètement diaboliques une fois qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient notre attention. La plupart de ces clowns ne se cachent pas de ce qu'ils font, c'est probablement ce qui cause leur stupidité, cette obstination à se donner en spectacle. C'est probablement aussi ce qui cause leur joie, j'imagine.

Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'est qu'il y a aussi des clowns tristes. Eux ce sont les pires. Même si parfois ils donnent l'impression de rire de façon mélancolique, il faut toujours s'en méfier, car ce sont les plus fous. Ils n'hésiteront jamais à vous poignarder dans le dos, ça je peux vous le garantir. En plus, ils y prendront toujours un malin plaisir. Pour eux, l'argent ne veut absolument rien dire. Pas plus que le sexe, la drogue ou le pouvoir. Pas même un public prêt à les aduler le moment d'un numéro de jonglerie ne peut les intéresser. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si différents de leurs compatriotes, rien ne peut les satisfaire. Ces clowns tristes, ils sont vraiment difficiles à repérer. Où serait le jeu? On peut en avoir un dans notre environnement direct depuis des années et jamais on ne l'aurait soupçonné de quoi que ce soit, pas même de la moindre fourberie. Il faut savoir que ce sont des comédiens ces arlequins, de putain de bons acteurs. Ils peuvent aisément dissimuler leur tristesse derrière un grand sourire sans provoquer le moindre doute dans l'esprit d'un enquêteur du FBI et ils peuvent même leur faire croire qu'ils sont de bonnes et honnêtes personnes. Leurs monologues semblent toujours sensés, même si parfois ils se permettent de petits débordements. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il conserver toute cette colère à l'intérieur? De là leur préférence pour l'anarchie et le chaos. Ils se retrouvent eux-mêmes dans les plus bas instincts qui sommeillent au fond de tous les hommes et surtout, dans leur déchéance fulgurante. Ils prétendront toujours être parfaitement normaux et que c'est le reste qui ne laisse pas vraiment place à la véritable noirceur de l'existence. C'est pourquoi ils adorent donner la blancheur de la mort en cadeau. À la croisée de deux rues endormies, aux tréfonds des plus sordides ruelles ou même dans le confort d'un matelas de plume, aucun endroit n'est à l'abri de leur morbide largesse. Meurtriers direz-vous? Visionnaires répondrai-je. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un motif pour commettre n'importe quel geste, pas même celui de la divine faucheuse.

J'ai connu bien des clowns au cours de ma pathétique et courte vie, la majorité étant joyeux et insouciants. Je m'en suis débarrassé bien assez vite. De la torture à une balle dans la tête, tous y sont passés. L'autre partie de ce ramassis de bêtes de foire était composée d'un seul clown, moi. Je n'ai découvert son existence que très récemment et je dois avouer que je ne m'en porte pas très bien. Imaginez, découvrir que ce que vous redoutez le plus est en fait vous, c'est horrible. Horrible et dément. Qui ne pourrait pas en souffrir? Déjà que les clowns joyeux m'horripilaient, apprendre que j'étais un putain de Pierrot m'a causé tout un choc.

En prenant du recul, je réalise à quel point je n'ai jamais eu d'avenir. Du début jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai été qu'une vaste perte de temps et tout cela m'énerve au plus haut point. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait que des trucs mal, enfin, je crois. J'ai procuré du plaisir à certains et ai défendu d'autres, mais est-ce cela qu'une illusion? Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose à foutre de quoi que ce soit, surtout de ce que les autres pensaient de moi. De toute manière, j'étais supérieure. J'avais créé cet espèce de personnage que j'ai appris à jouer de mieux en mieux tandis que le temps passait. Mon masque était devenu mon visage. Tellement que j'en ai oublié la petite chose qu'il y avait au départ. Cette créature craintive qui était faible, si faible.

Sois forte. C'est ce qu'ils disaient. C'est ce qu'ils se sont toujours dit. Malgré tout, c'étaient eux qui se complaisaient dans toute cette luxure, cette décadence. C'étaient eux les lâches d'oublier la vie dans une illusion si doucereuse. Ils me donnaient la nausée. Je me suis débarrassé d'eux sans regrets et lorsque j'ai vu leurs corps dans ce cercueil d'ébène, j'ai souri. Des regrets, je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurai jamais. Cette prétendue force qui était sensée m'habiter, je la tirais de mes faiblesses et c'est probablement pourquoi mon âme est loin d'être dépourvue de noires souillures et de taches de sang. Les péchés, je les ai tous commis, et avec soin. Dans toute ma folie, je me suis déconstruite et tuée à petit feu, c'est pourquoi il faut que tout cela cesse, malgré la pureté fatidique que cela entraîne.

Tandis que je monte sur le petit tabouret, j'ai une pensée pour lui. Fugace, oui, mais une pensée tout de même. Je crois que je l'ai apprécié, il y a un moment, mais maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance. Tandis que je passe la corde autour de mon cou, je réfléchis à ce qui va arriver à tous ces gens, ces gens qui dans un sens, j'abandonne. Je pense qu'ils vont bien s'en sortir, qu'ils réussiront à passer au travers de tout ça sans encombre. Surtout lui, lui qui je pense, me porte une certaine affection. Mais peu importe, je ne pense pas vraiment déjà avoir eu un cœur. L'organe oui, mais la stupidité sentimentale non. Le seul qui m'en a donné l'amère illusion ne se doutera probablement jamais que c'était plus ou moins réciproque et c'est très bien comme ça.

J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Tandis que mes pieds quittent la surface rassurante du vieux bois vernis du petit tabouret, je vois très clairement les visages de tous ceux dont j'ai eu l'audace d'enlever la vie en pensant que j'en avais parfaitement le droit, comme si j'étais un juge. Dans un mouvement des plus macabres, ils ouvrent tous les yeux pour me juger comme je l'ai fait avec eux auparavant. Ils m'enjoignent tous à les rejoindre dans cette funeste danse qu'est la leur, celle qui est née de ma main. Tandis que je suffoque, ils arrachent la vie de mon corps et la saccagent à grands coups de couteaux. Finalement, la mort n'est pas aussi immaculée que l'on pourrait s'imaginer.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'As de pique

**Chapitre 1 : L'As de pique**

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans l'As de pique auparavant. Bien sûr, j'en avais entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit des tarés qui fréquentaient mon école ou de mon fournisseur qui me vendait de la came, mais je ne m'étais jamais décidé à franchir le seuil de la porte décrépite qui constituait son entrée avant aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce toutes ces rumeurs étranges à propos de l'identité du propriétaire de l'endroit ou l'allure effrayante du géant doorman albinos qui m'en avait dissuadé, reste-t-il que je m'étais toujours refusé le droit de rendre une petite visite à ce bar à la réputation toute aussi légendaire que louche. Toutefois, j'y étais et je traînais mes pieds dans une sorte de vestibule éclairé d'une lueur rougeâtre enivrante. Des vibrations d'une musique aux airs psychédéliques me vinrent aux oreilles, donnant une ambiance surréaliste à ce petit espace me séparant de la grande salle où nombre d'adolescents et criminels intoxiqués vivaient dans la débauche le temps d'une nuit. En gros, on pouvait résumer l'endroit en quelques mots : alcool, drogues expérimentales et mineurs. J'hésitai donc à entrer dans ce lieu mythique, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Après tout, je n'avais que 18 ans. Je m'assis donc sur un des petits canapés entassés dans le petit réduit et fermai les yeux.

J'étais seul, chose surprenante compte-tenu du nombre impressionnant de personnes fréquentant l'établissement chaque soir. Étrangement, ce petit vestibule me rassurait, me donnait une impression de sérénité que je n'atteignais que très rarement. Disons qu'avec mon père toujours soûl à la maison et ma mère six pieds sous terre, le calme ne faisait pas partie intégrante de ma vie. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, ceci n'étant pas vraiment surprenant en considérant la ville dans laquelle j'ai été élevé. Le taux de crime y était si élevé que tous les officiers des forces de l'ordre possédaient un casier judiciaire, le commissaire y compris. Certains racontaient même que le maire était impliqué dans un réseau de pornographie juvénile et il était notoire qu'il était un grand consommateur de crack. (Non, ce n'était pas Rob Ford, calmez-vous bon sang!) En effet, j'ai grandi dans la charmante bourgade qu'est celle de Gotham, la ville de tous les crimes et où pratiquement toutes les rues grouillent de coupe-jarrets de toutes sortes ainsi que de toxicomanes en quête d'un peu de matos à se mettre dans le système. C'était le cas de ma mère. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle, mais je me rappelle très bien de ses yeux, ses yeux grands et bleus, ces même yeux que j'ai retrouvés sans vie sur le canapé du salon un dimanche matin. Bon Dieu ce que j'aimais ce canapé, il était un peu râpeux et d'un marron fade, mais il était confortable. Lorsque mes deux parents étaient partis je ne sais où durant la soirée, je m'installais sur ce canapé et j'attendais. Parfois, il n'y avait que mon père qui revenait, son haleine empestant l'alcool et le tabac. Il lui arrivait souvent de m'envoyer plusieurs coups et gifles, histoire de tenter de me réprimander de l'avoir attendu toute la nuit sur ce canapé pourri, mais lorsque je lui répondais que c'était maman que j'attendais, il me dévisageait un moment, me prenait ensuite dans ses bras et pleurait. Il savait que je savais que maman se droguait, mais par contre, il ne savait pas que je savais qu'elle se vendait pour le faire. Moi, je n'en avais rien à faire que ma mère agisse de la sorte, j'étais seulement triste de la voir arrivé les bras pleins de marques et de bleus et sa robe tachée de sang au niveau de bas du ventre. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée sans vie sur ce canapé ce dimanche matin là, une seringue dans le bras, j'étais heureux, parce que je n'aurais plus à l'attendre des nuits entières pour la voir arriver, malheureuse, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

Je restai là, assis, à me laisser bercer par la musique et par l'aura rouge que dégageaient les néons. Deux punks passèrent près de moi et allèrent s'installer dans un bain sur pattes mystérieusement déposé dans la petite pièce. Cet endroit était définitivement étrange. Il le devint davantage lorsque je remarquai que la baignoire semblait être composée d'ossements humains, chose qui ne semblait aucunement déranger le couple qui s'embrassait comme si les deux partenaires voulaient avaler la langue de l'un et de l'autre. Il va sans dire que c'était répugnant. Tandis que je fermais les yeux et tentais de chasser cette image horrible de mon esprit, je réalisai que ces derniers commencèrent à faire autre chose que de s'embrasser parmi des restes humains lorsque des sons louches me vinrent aux oreilles. Je me levai prestement et sorti du vestibule sans demander mon reste.

La salle était à la hauteur de sa réputation : glauque et feutrée. Les murs de briques rouges donnaient l'impression d'être dans une grande cheminée, sans compter la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en ce lieu bondé. Le plafond était d'une altitude exagérée et ridicule, un brin prétentieuse et il y pendait des lustres en cristal noir. Curieusement, l'éclairage n'était plus assuré par des néons, mais bien par des chandelles dont les gouttes de cire éclaboussaient le public en proie à sorte de délire devant le groupe qui se produisait sur la scène au fond de la grande pièce. Ce dernier jouait comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à foutre de la foule qui se pressait à leurs pieds en criant comme des porcs se faisant égorger. Je dois admettre que malgré cette indifférence et ce statisme, la formation savait ce qu'était de la musique et que leur son était riche et varié. Je tentai de me frayer un chemin au travers de ce ramassis de criminels, de drag-queens, de gothiques, d'adolescents et de marginaux en tout genre (un mélange des plus douteux si vous voulez mon avis) et me surpris à imaginer si la police faisait une descente dans le bar. L'image d'une fusillade entre les deux camps pris place dans mon esprit et me fit pouffer de rire, m'attirant le regard interrogateur d'une espèce de rasta blanche qui sentait les animaux de ferme. Je l'ignorai et continua mon chemin vers le comptoir, en quête d'un verre, lorsque mon pied gauche se buta contre quelque chose et me fit trébucher dans une flaque qui à l'odeur, m'apparue comme étant du vomi.  
-Ah, Fritz! Bordel de merde! entendis-je derrière mon épaule.  
Un jeune homme noir qui semblait être une copie conforme de Jimi Hendrix s'approcha du tas informe et puant qui avait causé ma chute et lui balança un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. La loque humaine jura en ce qui semblait être de l'allemand et se retourna le dos, dévoilant un visage crasseux et mal rasé entouré de cheveux blonds gras et sales. Je croyais que le grunge était mort, mais à voir ce soûlon avec son chandail de Nirvana et sa chevelure digne de Kurt Cobain, ce n'était pas le cas. Décidemment, ils laissaient vraiment n'importe qui entrer dans ce club! J'avais toujours eu envie de venir dans cet endroit pour boire un coup, mais tout ça dépassait largement l'entendement.  
-Désolé pour ça mon vieux, dit Jimi Hendrix 2 en m'aidant à me relever. Pouah! Ça chlingue! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce déchet de Fritz qui a encore nettoyé mon plancher avec sa bile? Ah, merde! Et dire qu'il n'a même plus de foie, c'est une vraie honte!  
Il me passa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains que j'attrapai d'un air furieux et se rendit derrière le comptoir pour en ressortir menu d'une serpillière. Fritz tâcha autant bien que mal de se relever en s'accoudant au bar, mais retomba plusieurs fois sur son cul comme un raté, dans le vomi qui-plus-est. J'eu pitié de lui et tenta de l'aider, mais l'odeur pestilentielle émanant de tout son corps m'en dissuada rapidement. Il finit par réussir à se mettre sur ses deux pieds et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un petit tabouret en bois vernis. Il était temps, ça commençait à en devenir gênant.  
-T'en fait pas pour ça, dit le jumeau du dieu de la guitare. Moi c'est Jo. Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, t'es nouveau?  
-Ah, ouais. Bah, je veux dire que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici, tu vois? Dis, heu, Jo, est-ce qu'ici c'est toujours aussi… Bordélique? Je veux dire, regarde ce gars… dis-je en pointant Fritz.  
-Bah, ça c'est rien, c'est juste Fritz, un alcoolique désespérément en recherche d'un nouveau foie sur le marché noir.  
-Sur le marché noir? Tu veux dire, comme les gens qui sont kidnappés un soir et se réveillent le lendemain matin avec un organe manquant?  
-Exactement, j'ai même entendu dire que l'asile d'Arkham serait impliquée dans tout ce trafic, c'est dingue non?  
-Ouah, c'est toi qui le dis…  
Je ne sais pas si toute cette conversation était sensée me rassurer, mais si c'était le cas, c'était raté. Jo retourna derrière le bar et me servit une bière.  
-C'est la maison qui offre, bah, plutôt Fritz.  
Ce dernier semblait être sur le point de tomber dans un coma éthylique à tout moment et vacillait sur son tabouret. Il attrapa une sorte de calice composé d'un crâne humain et se servit une rasade de la bouteille de rhum que Jo avait placé devant lui.  
-Für Sie Großvater!  
Il ingurgita le contenu de sa coupe, regarda devant lui pendant quelque secondes en roulant des yeux et tomba sur le sol, complètement K-O pour le reste de la soirée. Deux gaillards arrivèrent prestement et soulevèrent Fritz pour finalement le traîner du bout des bras après avoir constaté les effluves particulièrement dégoûtants qu'il dégageait. Le pauvre type fut sortit par une porte arrière et Dieu sait ce qu'il en advint par la suite, malgré le fait que je soupçonne les videurs de l'avoir jeté parmi des ordures dans la ruelle arrière. Ouais, sympathique, sans compter le fait notoire que cette ruelle était le lieu de prédilection de tous les junkies accros à l'héroïne de la ville, tout comme l'établissement, mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire…  
-T'en fais pas pour lui, m'assura Jo. C'est comme ça à chaque soir, il boit comme un trou et se bousille le peu du foie qui lui reste… Sombre abruti tout de même.  
-T'es quand même celui qui lui sert une bouteille de rhum pleine chaque soir, dans une coupe satanique qui-plus-est.  
-Ah, ouais, le calice… Bah, ça c'est la coupe personnelle de Fritz, le crâne dans lequel il boit est celui de son défunt grand-père…  
Je le regardai, ébahit et dégoûté à la fois, lorsque nous éclatâmes de rire. Jo, entre deux fous rire, finit finalement à articuler :  
-Mec, as-tu au moins un nom?  
-Jahahahahaha… Jahaha… Jack… Hahaha!  
-Hé bien Jack, je sens qu'on va passer une soirée délirante toi et moi!  
-Hey Jo, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Jimi Hendrix?  
-Jimi Heinquoi?  
Définitivement, ce gars n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances musicales, mais il savait comment préparer à boire. Tandis que je me roulais de rire à même le sol, il me servit verre sur verre pendant toute la soirée, de laquelle je ne conserve que des souvenirs flous. Je sais toutefois que le lendemain matin je me suis levé avec les cheveux teints en vert et une sacrée gueule de bois, ouais, vivement ma prochaine visite à l'As de pique. 


	3. Chapitre 2: Le 7 de carreau

**Chapitre 2 : Le 7 de carreau**

8h18. J'étais en retard. Tandis que je me levais précipitamment, ma vision se brouilla de points mauves et ma tête tourna. Ouais, prendre une cuite un mardi soir n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire, disons. Que voulez-vous, une fois que l'on avait goûté à la folie de l'As de Pique, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Après y être allé pour la première fois le week-end dernier, j'y suis retourné à deux reprises, non sans éprouver la même excitation que lorsque j'ai franchi son seuil pour la première fois. Le doorman commençait même à me reconnaître. Je trouvais cela plutôt drôle qu'un aussi grand gaillard albinos enveloppé dans un immense manteau de fourrure m'ouvre la porte si gentiment, surtout dans un lieu de dépravation aussi extrême que l'As de Pique. Jo me révéla entre deux bières qu'il était un russe exilé qui faisait partit de la mafia lors de sa jeunesse, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Ce que j'aimais beaucoup de cet endroit était les nombreuses attractions offertes entre ses quatre murs. Bien sûr, la plupart étaient illégales, mais pour être honnête, c'était divertissant à observer. On pouvait notamment y trouver un réseau de prostitution au sous-sol, une pièce qui était une maison de jeu illégale ainsi que de la distribution gratuite de drogues expérimentales. Oh, sans oublier des gars louches qui faisaient la revente d'organes humains aux idiots désespérés comme Fritz. C'est sûr que pour beaucoup de gens, tout cela pourrait sembler exagéré, mais cela faisait partie de ce qu'était l'As de Pique, c'était un lieu de décadence où la seule limite possible était celle de votre corps, mais aucunement celle de votre esprit.

Je tentai d'enfiler un vieux jeans tout en mangeant un reste de nouilles chinoises, mais ma tentative échoua et je m'écrasai pitoyablement sur le sol, mes cheveux nouvellement teints me tombant sur le visage. Mon père passa dans le couloir et me regarda d'un air déçu, comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses espérances j'imagine, n'étant pas un joueur de l'équipe de basket de l'école comme lui durant ses jeunes années ou ne sortant pas avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça, c'est que malgré toutes ses prouesses passées, toutes ses « glorieuses» aventures, mon père était un raté. C'est vrai, il s'était marié à une junkie et il bossait comme sous-fifre dans une entreprise de savons à main. Alors lorsqu'il me regardait de cet air de regret, je pensais à quel point je m'efforçais à lancer la pomme loin de l'arbre.  
- Jack, grouille-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'école.  
-Pff, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre… marmonnai-je en pensant à toutes les fois où mon père était en retard à mes rendez-vous ou carrément absent de ma vie.  
-Détrompes-toi, j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Tu me prends pour qui? Je suis ton père! dit-il en entrant dans ma chambre.  
_L'hypocrite._  
-Ah, ne me dis pas que maintenant tu deviens le père de l'année? Tu pourrais peut-être même daigner venir à mon vernissage à la fin du mois? Tu pourrais même simplement être là, ici. J'avoue que voir ton visage de père déçu à chaque jour m'emplirait d'une joie incommensurable! raillai-je.  
-Je… hum. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, jeune homme. bafoua-t-il. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.  
Sur ce, il retourna dans le couloir et sortit de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Mature, oui. Je savais bien qu'il ne me reparlerait jamais de l'incident, soit trop soûl pour articuler quoi que ce soit ou simplement en étant absent, parti au pub ou au bar du coin. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance pour moi. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à former cette barrière, cette carapace. Tout glissait sur moi, les émotions comme les sentiments. Mon visage ne laissait rien transparaître, il y avait toujours seulement ce sourire moqueur qui me permettait de ne rien démontrer. L'horreur comme la joie, je n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre.

8h34. J'avais raté mon bus. _Saloperie_. Je devais marcher sous une pluie battante durant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la station de métro la plus près de l'appart miteux qui nous faisait office de logis à mon père et moi. Sincèrement, je détestais la pluie et c'était encore plus le cas un mercredi matin d'octobre où ma tête me procurait un mal de chien. Tous les gens dans la rue étaient pressés et semblaient tous aller dans le sens contraire au mien, ce qui conséquemment, m'apporta beaucoup de bousculades et m'offrit même la chance de prendre une douche supplémentaire dans une flaque boueuse. _Super_. Sale comme un porc, je sautai de justesse dans une rame de métro et m'assis à côté d'une mère tenant son bambin dans ses bras. L'enfant était pour ainsi dire, plutôt affreux et il le devint davantage lorsqu'il renversa son biberon de lait sur mon sac de cuir. Il éclata en sanglots et la mère m'accusa de lui avoir fait peur avec ma tête de clown. Je lui répliquai que c'était son laideron de fils qui avait vidé le contenu de son gobelet sur mes trucs, alors elle me regarda d'un air meurtrier et me menaça d'appeler la sécurité (?) si je ne lui faisais pas d'excuse. Je lui répliquai que c'était elle qui devait s'excuser d'avoir mis au monde une chose aussi laide et détestable et elle se mit aussitôt à me crier dessus, attirant donc l'attention des autres passagers qui m'identifièrent comme étant l'ennemi à vaincre. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, deux hommes se levèrent de leur siège et m'empoignèrent les deux bras pour finalement me jeter sur le sol à la station suivante. Ils me lancèrent ensuite mon sac couvert de lait au visage avant que les deux portes ne se referment sur la face aux airs mesquins de la mère qui me narguait d'un sourire suffisant. _Quelle connasse_. Je n'eu donc pas le choix d'attendre la prochaine rame. Je m'assis sur un banc vide et n'eu à peine le temps d'essuyer la saleté qui couvrait mon sac qu'un gars s'en empara et s'enfui avec hors du métro. Je tentai de le rattraper, mais cet enfoiré courait d'une vitesse que je pourrais qualifié de phénoménale. Au moins je gardais toujours mon portefeuille dans mes poches… qui étaient vides alors que je les palpai. _AH, BORDEL DE MERDE!_

16h26. Après une journée des plus merdiques passée à mon lycée où je me suis vu offrir une retenue sur l'heure du déjeuner pour mon retard matinal ainsi qu'une note de 47% dans mon dernier examen de math, je pu enfin m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de mon bus scolaire. Lorsque mon enseignant, Mr. Smith (Un cliché du nerd amateur de maths ambulant) me remis ma copie, il m'a regardé et a dit tout en postillonnant :  
-On voit ici une certaine constance ici, Mr. Napier, 56%, 35% et maintenant 47%. Reprenez-vous, sinon c'est un entrepreneur chez McDonald qui le fera pour vous lorsque vous vous endormirez en prenant les commandes de Joyeux Festins et de BigMac.  
Toute la classe s'était mise à rire de ma gueule et étonnamment, je me surpris à répliquer :  
-Je ne sais pas si un prof de math amateur de donjon-dragon, enseignant dans une école de demeurés au seuil de la pauvreté aurait quoi que ce soit à me dire sur comment gérer mon futur.  
Le silence se fit dans la classe et il n'ajouta rien, sauf un regard interrogateur. Un malaise s'installa et je retournai m'asseoir, satisfait.

Henry, notre chauffeur, était constamment en train de fumer un cigare et écoutait de la vieille musique des années 50. Il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons lorsque Ashley, une fille étrange qui persistait à me parler et à toujours venir s'asseoir près de moi alors que la moitié de l'autobus était vide, entra et sembla très heureuse de me voir. En un clin d'œil, elle était assise à côté de moi et souriait de toutes ses dents.  
- Hé Jack! T'étais pas dans le bus ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle et la regarda d'un air sombre. Je retournai ma tête vers l'avant sans dire un mot.  
-Heum, d'accord…  
Elle garda le silence un instant avant de dire :  
-La température, elle est plutôt déprimante, non?  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. répondis-je en pensant à l'horrible journée que je venais de vivre.  
-T'as reçu ta note d'examen de math?  
-Hum hum…  
-Ce qu'il était facile, je me suis récolté un 91%!  
Bordel, elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système celle-là.  
-J'ai eu 47%.  
-Oh…  
S'ensuivit un silence de plusieurs minutes, moi qui tournais obstinément la tête vers la fenêtre et elle qui jouait nerveusement avec sa queue de cheval. Je pensais qu'elle ne me reparlerait plus, mais malheureusement, elle ajouta :  
-Tu sais, je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit au moins mille fois, mais cette couleur de cheveux te va très bien! Ça… Ça fait ressortir tes yeux…?  
-Vert et brun, je ne pense pas, non. répliquai-je d'un ton sec.  
Elle me regarda, étonnée. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs… Mais elle était trop énervante. Me sentant alors en feu, je ne pus me retenir d'ajouter, non sans sarcasme:  
-Tu sais, si tu trouves cette couleur si merveilleuse, pourquoi ne pas te teindre toi aussi en vert? Tu pourrais même essayer le bleu! Après tout, ça apporterait un peu d'éclat sur ce châtain…  
-Tu… Tu me trouves ordinaire? bégaya-t-elle.  
-Pardon?  
-Oui… C'est clair voyons, regarde-moi. Je… Je manque d'éclat…  
-Attends, de quoi tu parles?  
-De moi Jack! De moi! Ne vois-tu pas? Tous ces boutons, ces trop grandes jambes et ne me parle pas de ces dents…  
-Voir quoi? Que tu es ordinaire?  
-C'est ça! Je le savais!  
Elle éclata en larme. Pour ça. Ensuite elle couru à l'extérieur, me laissant là, l'air ahuri. Que venait-il de se passer durant ces trente dernières secondes?  
-Ben toi alors, t'as bien merdé mon gars! lança Henry de son siège avant.  
Tout ceci était absurde. 

17h47. J'entrais dans le petit fast-food Alfonso's Burger lorsque j'entendis une engueulade provenant du bureau du gérant, mon boss. Comme d'habitude, la mafia locale venait chercher sa part des profits mensuelle et Alfonso, ce gros lard moustachu, refusait de leur donner quoi que ce soit. Ça devait souvent en venir aux coups de feu pour qu'il accepte de leur tendre un paquet de billets verts, bien à contrecœur. J'enfilai un tablier et un filet et me plaça derrière le grill à burgers, probablement le moins hygiénique de la ville et compte-tenu de Gotham, c'était peu dire. Il n'avait clairement pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres et du gras coulait et suintait de toute sa surface visible. Il était difficile d'affirmer quelle était sa couleur d'origine tellement la couche de crasse le recouvrant était épaisse et c'en était de même avec la cuisine toute entière. Le plancher collait sous les semelles et l'endroit était empreint d'une odeur d'huile particulièrement forte et dégoûtante. Flipper des boulettes n'était pas mon passe-temps favori, mais c'était nécessaire pour aider à payer le loyer, le salaire de mon père étant ridicule. Les deux gars ayant menacé le trou du cul qui me faisait office de patron sortirent du local comme si de rien n'était et sortirent de l'établissement. J'aperçu Alfonso dans l'encadrement de sa porte qui les suivait des yeux pour finalement les poser sur moi.  
-Ce soir tu es seul aux cuisines. me dit-il d'un ton bourru en s'installant derrière le comptoir.  
-Kathleen ne travaille pas ce soir? m'enquis-je.  
-Cette conne ne travaille plus ici.  
Étrange. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant et connaissant Kathleen, ce n'était clairement pas son genre. C'était une blonde souriante qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sans cesse sur sa vie durant des heures, alors je me questionnai tant qu'à savoir le pourquoi de ce départ précipité.  
-Pourquoi elle ne travaille plus ici, Alf?  
Aucune réaction de sa part.  
-Hé Alf! Pourquoi elle ne travaille plus ici?  
Voyant qu'il m'ignorait, je m'approchai de lui et répéta lentement :  
-J'ai dit : pourquoi Kathleen ne viendra plus travailler ici, gros lard?  
Il me regarda, horrifié par ce que je venais de dire et s'écria :  
-Ça ne te regarde sale petit enculé, alors travaille! Et que je ne te reprenne plus à m'insulter, sinon y'a pas que Kathleen qui sera sans emploi!  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce gros déchet était un homme charmant, alors je n'insistai pas. Toutefois, j'étais furieux qu'il ne me réponde pas et attristé par la nouvelle. Oui, c'est vrai, parfois elle pouvait me taper sur les nerfs, mais c'était une gentille fille et elle me donnait un peu de compagnie dans cette lugubre cuisine aux néons qui sautaient et à l'hygiène plus que défaillante. Sans aussi compter le fait qu'elle était une de mes seuls amis. Et elle était partie.

23h16. J'aimais la nuit, surtout lorsque le ciel était dégagé. La Lune, si belle, donnait une ambiance baroque aux rues de Gotham, pour ne pas dire féérique. J'inspirai à plein poumons l'air froid du soir et fermai les yeux. Enfin pour une fois, j'avais la paix. Je marchais dans les rues désertes et ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler la beauté des bâtiments gothiques dont la ville était pourvue. Oui, peut-être que le crime la gangrénait, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais songé d'y partir. Les gens d'ici étaient pourris et pessimistes, mais les bâtiments qui les logeaient, eux, tenaient toujours debout, sévères, certes, mais réconfortants à la fois. Ils ne se laissaient pas abattre par leurs ruelles témoins de crimes horribles et ne sourcillaient pas devant tous les malheurs que leurs fenêtres pouvaient observer, mais semblaient plutôt abriter toutes les âmes désespérées qui fourmillaient les rues qu'ils dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Ils tiraient leur force de l'amour des jeunes couples qui laissaient libre cours à leur passion entre leurs quatre murs ainsi que de l'aide que pouvait recevoir une vieille dame à monter ses sacs dans leurs cages d'escalier. Les bâtiments, dont les gargouilles somnolentes sur leur toit avaient depuis longtemps abandonné leur poste de gardiennes de la cité, étaient la raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas tiré d'ici depuis longtemps ou bien simplement pas tiré une balle dans la tête. C'étaient eux, par leur splendeur pleine de sérénité qui m'avaient inspiré tous mes tableaux. C'étaient eux, à force de les avoir observé pour mes toiles, qui m'avaient enseigné cette philosophie : celle de ne rien laisser transparaître à l'extérieur, mais de laisser les sentiments faire rage à l'intérieur. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient coupé de la réalité tout en m'en préservant. Ils étaient l'essence même de mon existence, mais restaient en arrière plan, ce qui faisait d'eux un luxe que je ne pouvais me permettre que très rarement, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

Après avoir déambulé sans but précis sur le pavé délavé de l'Old Gotham, je m'arrêtai dans le Cathedral Square afin de m'asseoir sur un banc pour profiter du charme de l'endroit. Il devait être autour de minuit et il régnait dans la place un silence de mort. Aucun passant tardif n'était en vue, pas même un sans-abri ne se reposait sur un banc ou près de la fontaine. Cette-dernière cessa de fonctionner d'un coup sec, m'occasionnant un sursaut d'effroi. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que j'étais seul, sans défense, au beau milieu d'une place publique à Gotham City. Ne me sentant pas tout à fait à l'aise, je me levai promptement et c'est là que je l'aperçu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à toutes les rumeurs que véhiculaient les journaux à propos d'un certain justicier masqué sautant de toits en toits dans notre chère ville, mais il se dressait là, sur le toit de la cathédrale, l'immensité la Lune lui conférant un aspect lugubre et tout simplement terrifiant. Il était droit comme une statue et enveloppé d'une cape noire qui produisait un fort contraste avec la pâleur de l'astre fantomatique se dressant derrière lui, comme une aura. Il était loin des attardés que l'ont pouvait retrouver dans les comics-books et autre œuvre de fiction. Il était l'incarnation de la peur.

Lentement, je sentis son regard se fixer au mien. Hypnotisé, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens et lorsqu'il prit un élan avant de se jeter dans le vide, mon souffle se coupa. Je me pliai en deux et tomba à genoux sur le sol et lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait disparu. Me remettant mal de cette vision, je couru jusque chez moi et m'enferma dans mon studio, une vieille remise sur le toit de l'immeuble à logements dans lequel j'habitais. J'y passai le reste de la nuit pour seulement n'en ressortir que le lendemain matin, les mains noires de peinture. Je tenais à peine debout, tellement la fatigue m'engourdissait les sens. Je me rendis à mon appartement et n'eu à peine la force d'ouvrir et fermer la porte derrière moi. Je traînai mon corps jusqu'à mon lit et tomba sur ce dernier. C'est alors que je réalisai que j'étais en retard à mes cours. _Merde._


End file.
